The present invention broadly relates to weaving machines and, more specifically, pertains to a new and improved construction of an apparatus for the extraction of severed or cut-off fabric parts from a weaving machine or loom.
Generally speaking, the apparatus of the present invention is intended for the removal or extraction of severed or cut-off fabric parts at the edge or selvedge of a fabric produced on a weaving machine, e.g. selvedges or protruding weft thread or pick ends and the like.
In hitherto known weaving machines, when for instance an auxiliary edge or selvedge is formed at the catch side of the fabric and is severed or cut-off with a cutter device, the selvedge is conducted between two mutually meshing gears and transported for instance into a waste container.
In other known machines, the selvedge is removed by a suction nozzle at the edge of the fabric, which is connected to a blower. The selvedge is transported through a hose into a waste container.
Similarly, other known weaving machines provide for the suction removal of protruding, severed or cut-off pick or weft thread ends and their transport to a waste container.
Known apparatus for the removal of severed fabric parts, especially for selvedges or pick ends, are not suited for fabrics which have sensitive yarn in the weft or warp or both, for instance glass fiber threads or particularly smooth, thin fibers such as synthetic fibers or the like. Such fabric parts to be removed are destroyed in the known types of gear transmissions intended to remove them. The glass fibers break, disengage from the weave of the selvedge and fall downward. They can then not be collected in a waste container. Sensitive yarns can only be removed in a suction nozzle by the application of powerful air currents with correspondingly great consumption of air. There is a danger that the selvedges will be blown apart.